Voonlar
| demonym = Voonlaran, Voonlarian | population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = Elected Bron (sheriff) | rulertype = Bron | ruler = Buorstag Hlammythyl in 1372 DR | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 1,900 | popyear1 = 1367 | population2 = 1,578 | popyear2 = 1372 | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Voonlar was a small farming town located between the Dalelands and the Moonsea. The town was Shadowdale's main rival in many ways. Geography Voonlar was a crossroads town located on the North Ride between Shadowdale and Teshwave where the Shind Road split off toward Yûlash. Most of the town's important buildings were found at the "Y" created where the two trails met, known as "the Throat." The town was on the edge of the northwestern arm of the Cormanthor forest, known locally as "Greentree." Government Ostensibly, Voonlar was an independent town with a democratically elected sheriff called the Bron (possibly a corruption of "baron") who performed the duties of judge and enforcer. The Bron had six full-time deputies that kept the peace. They wore the symbol of Voonlar, five white coins in a circle, emblazoned on the back and over the breast of dark green jerkins. From about 1355 DR until at least 1372 DR, the office of the Bron was held by Buorstag Hlammythyl who was widely known to be subservient to agents from Zhentil Keep and thus the city was tacitly controlled by the Zhentarim. All six of the deputies were hand-picked and trained by the Zhentarim, who chose warriors with much more strength than ambition. Their names were Andrus Kriivor, Barimus Whitehand, Caldor Fuldren, Holman Frostfeather, Jalarkh Ohngate, and Marsara Storntil. Trade Defenses History Founded in the year 1164 DR, Voonlar began as a small farming community. On Marpenoth 24 in the year 1369 DR, Khelben Arunsun and Fzoul Chembryl met here and struck a secret deal, which would be uncovered by the Harpers only some months later. Rumors and legends Notable locations Temples and shrines * The Dark God Reformed: A temple to Cyric. * The Bounty of the Goddess (Voonlar): A temple to Chauntea. * A shrine to Lathander * A shrine to Tempus Inns * The Sign of the Shield. * The Swords' Meet. Inhabitants Appendix References Category:Small towns Category:Settlements Category:Locations on the Moonsea Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Locations on the North Ride Category:Locations on the Shind Road